


Paperwork

by stagfriend



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagfriend/pseuds/stagfriend
Summary: It was difficult to work under pressure from the higher powers of the organisation. It was difficult to work to a tight time schedule, with a deadline looming each night. But more than anything, it was difficult to work in the presence of Jesse McCree.





	Paperwork

It was difficult to work under pressure from the higher powers of the organisation. It was difficult to work to a tight time schedule, with a deadline looming each night. But more than anything, it was difficult to work in the presence of Jesse McCree. 

Angela was prolific, of course she was, decked out in accolades and constantly the talk of the scientific community, but she was human, and prone to distraction. Paperwork got more and more dry each time she attempted to sit down and focus. She began looking for any reason to procrastinate, no matter how ridiculous, and when a charming cowboy clad in black presented himself to her, he offered plenty of ridiculous reasons. 

“Reyes sent me.” He hadn’t. 

“Wanted to ask you somethin’.” The questions were always asinine. 

“Just figured you were lonely, doc.” Well, that one was true. 

Angela was lonely. Not only on a basic level - hardly anyone came by her laboratory, and she hardly ever left it - but on a romantic level, an intimate level. The gorgeous doctor loathed to admit that flirtation aimed towards her had been mediocre at best as of late, so she was in the midst of a dry spell that felt like it had lasted centuries. At least Jesse offered something different: his charm was boyish, not outlandishly crude. He seemed genuine. And Angela’s type. That, paired with the fact that he was a brilliant distraction, was good enough for her. 

“Perhaps I am a little lonely.” Was her response that day, the most vulnerable she had allowed herself to be since joining the organisation. Angela felt no fear around him - though he played the bad boy, Jesse exuded an eagerness to please and an unfaltering loyalty that she saw whenever she was present at Blackwatch training sessions. He followed commands well, but the smirk on his lips when he carried them out led her to believe that perhaps he was more comfortable issuing commands than taking them. 

“You’re cooped up in here all day like a poor li’l songbird.” Jesse tutted, tilting his hat down slightly. In his opinion, she was wasting her beauty by staying shut up in a lab or in her office. He made that known. “Songbirds are too beautiful for that. Gotta share it with someone.”

“And that someone should be you?”

“If you’d do me the honour.” 

She laughed softly at that. “I have paperwork to complete. It is due by seven o’clock.” 

Jesse didn’t look too concerned about her deadlines. “To hell with paperwork, Angie.” She flushed at the diminutive nickname. “I’ll bet it’s been a hot minute since you last got treated nice.” 

She was thoughtful, for a moment. What constituted as nice? Being complimented? Taken out to dinner? Bought flowers? Angela had no interest in that, presently. The motions were nice, but they were performative. She wanted so much more than that. It had been years since she was last pleasured. 

Jesse watched her as she deliberated, losing faith in himself the longer she stayed silent. “Doc?” He pushed nervously. 

“Hm? Ah - well, it depends what your definition of nice treatment is, Jesse.” She said, and that piqued his interest. 

“You got somethin’ particular in mind, sweetheart?” He asked, a smirk on his lips. 

“Perhaps.” A smirk graced hers, too. There was no fun in being outright, he had to earn her words. He took a seat opposite her desk, figuring by himself that he was in for the long run now. 

“With a smile like that, I’m thinkin’ we ain’t goin’ down the whole winin’ and dinin’ route. Am I on the right track?” Angela graced him only with a subtle nod. He could work with that. “Well. If we’re on the same page, I’d be honoured to treat you nice some different way.” 

She laughed softly at that. He picked up on things quickly, and for that she was grateful. There was no need for excessive frivolity. Just the right amount. 

“I don’t know, Jesse. My tastes may not align with yours.”

“Lord up above, I’ll force ‘em to align if it means a chance with ya.” He blurted out, eyes widening slightly when he realised what he had said. He hadn’t meant to come off as desperate, but could she blame him? She was gorgeous. Any man would make a sacrifice to have her be his for a night. His worry was misplaced, though, for Angela was flattered by the enthusiasm. 

“My my.” A giggle left her rosebud lips, and Jesse could consciously feel his breath hitch. “Well. Let’s just say I have no interest in a gentleman.” 

He was too floored by her for this. Jesse wanted to cut to the chase already and get his hands all over the beautiful doctor sat so smugly opposite him - he didn’t have the capacity for these mind games, this subtlety. He made that clear when he next spoke, register a little lower, gruffer. 

“Angela, sweetheart. I don’t wanna keep you waitin’ no longer, and I don’t wanna be waitin’ no longer neither. Spit it out. Now.” 

That was exactly what Angela was aiming for, and it sent a shiver up her back. Unknowingly, Jesse was tapping into a side of her that was carnal, instinctive: the desire to be obedient. It washed over her with a hint of shyness, too, a demure nature. 

“I - I, ah… well, how can I put it?” She was floundering. Out of practice. “I don’t want a gentleman. I want a daddy who is not afraid to put me in my place.” 

He grinned, sitting back with his arms crossed behind his head, totally relaxed and casual. She wanted someone to call daddy? He would be that. He would be that in a heartbeat. He’d dreamt of it plenty enough times to realise the fantasy. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, though, Angela cut him off. 

“But I have this paperwork that is due.” She said, clearing her throat. “And it really is very important, so unfortunately, the luxury of lovemaking will have to-“

“There ain’t no reason you can’t keep doin’ your work, babydoll.” Jesse cut in, nonchalant. “Any slut worth her weight can warm up a cock while she does somethin’ else.” 

Angela was absolutely taken aback. Instantly, Jesse had picked up on what got her hot - her hunch about him preferring to give orders was clearly correct. The young doctor sat up straighter with a nod, and when she spoke, her words were shaky with excitement, slightly breathless.

“Yes, daddy. I understand. I'll try.” She murmured. What else could she say? It was all clicking into place, she was willingly giving herself to the man she had considered a well-meaning nuisance up until now. Jesse rewarded her obedience with a lazy grin, motioning for her to stand up. 

“Up. Let daddy sit in his kitten’s chair.” That was unfair. Angela couldn’t understand how he was nailing this, even down to the pet names. It could be luck, it could be practice. She didn’t care, surrendering her chair to him in an instant. Jesse took his rightful place, sitting with his legs spread, exuding confidence.

“Alright.” He began, not hesitating to pull Angela into place in front of him by her hips. Jesse wouldn’t do this by halves - if she wished to be dominated, he would damn well provide. The tired, pretty little doctor deserved it, in his eyes. He would do whatever made her feel good - and judging by the yelp tugging her around elicited, his rough treatment fit the bill. “Let me see what you’ve been hidin’ from us under that tight li’l skirt.” 

She’d been hiding quite the treasure, he found, letting out a low whistle when Angela shoved her pencil skirt down over her wide hips. He couldn’t help but wonder whether Angela had been planning for this all along, because why else would a woman be wearing sheer stockings up to her thighs and lacy suspenders that clipped onto even lacier panties? Jesse had felt a stirring sensation in his boxers ever since this discussion began, but the sight of her immaculate lingerie, generous curves and smooth pale skin brought him concretely to half mast. His hands quickly moved to palm at her soft ass, earning a gentle whine from a desperate Angela and a disapproving tut from Jesse. 

“Ain’t you got work to do, huh?” He chided. “Focus. Let daddy use your holes like a good girl while you get on with it.” 

All Angela could manage was a nod, scrambling to grab a pen off of her desk and leaning down slightly in order to try and chip away at her paperwork whilst intoxicated by anticipation. Doing so made her spine curve ever so subtly, meaning she inadvertently showed off her ass to Jesse even more. A happy little accident. 

Whilst she attempted to work, Jesse got drunk off of the sudden power he had over one of the most beautiful women in Overwatch. It was impossible for him not to - he had fantasised about pinning her down ever since he caught sight of her in a magazine article back in his Deadlock days, and it was finally happening. Jesse McCree was the luckiest man on earth. He shoved her down until her chest smacked into her desk with a pitiful whimper from her, back perfectly arched, ass on display. Her skin was incredibly warm under his fingertips, whole body blushing, warmth only increasing when she heard him slide his belt buckle free. 

“Are you really going to fuck me, daddy?” She asked innocently over her shoulder, and her demure little expression full of hope went straight to his dick. “Right here, over my desk?”

“Good a place as any, baby girl.” He purred in response, hands smoothing up the backs of her thighs, spreading her legs apart and curling his fingers into the side of her panties. He could rip them apart, and he kind of wanted to, but he restrained himself. She hadn’t disobeyed yet. No need for punishment or exertion of power. In fact, she had behaved beautifully thus fur, and was even managing to scribble at her paperwork, but that came to an abrupt stop as soon as Jesse brushed his fingers against her folds. 

She was dripping wet already. It coaxed a smug laugh out of Jesse, and the feverish moan she gave when he pushed a finger inside her only made him laugh louder. 

“Now now, kitten. You gotta keep that pretty mouth shut. I don’t wanna hear a peep.” He instructed, and she whined in dismay. What was the point in getting fucked if she couldn’t make a racket that let everyone else in the base know she was having a hell of a time? With a petulant sigh, Angela bit down on her lip, trying her darndest to stay silent, but the rustling of fabric behind her paired with the sudden feeling of emptiness and then fullness as Jesse pulled out his finger but quickly replaced it with the tip of his cock made her squeak. 

“O-Oh, fuck, fuck me daddy-” She whined desperately, rutting backwards to try and force him further inside of her. She was quickly reprimanded with a harsh smack to her ass, a red mark in the vague shape of Jesse’s hand blossoming there. 

“I told you to be quiet and do your work. I know you’re excited, sweetpea, but listen to your daddy.” He murmured. “Or I’ll get rougher.” 

Angela was reeling from being spanked, feeling a little scolded, but mostly wanting that stinging sensation and the feeling of being naughty to keep coming. She had gotten a taste for disobedience, and loved the punishment it brought. A threat of rougher treatment sounded more like a reward to her, so she shoved backwards again and let out a needy whine. It was the first time she’d had a cock in her for two years - he couldn’t withhold it from her, that was simply cruel. 

He was just as desperate as she was, but he was a little less transparent about it. Eventually the temptation to sink further inside her warm cunt overpowered his desire to tease her, so he simply gave her another reprimanding smack before pushing his cock inside her fully. He couldn’t help but groan. 

“Goddamn… there’s a good little slut. Hot and wet for her daddy, yeah?” He growled, and she nodded weakly, overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled up with a real, warm cock, not a lifeless piece of silicone for once. That didn’t even begin to compare - she couldn’t feel silicone twitch inside her, for instance, and couldn’t feel the warmth and the risk of skin-on-skin. This was just something else, and she made sure to let him know how grateful she was by gripping onto her desk and letting filth pour out of her pretty little mouth. 

“Y-Yes! Oh, fuck my slutty little hole, daddy… I need it so bad…” Angela whined, casting her gaze over her shoulder at the handsome man currently burying himself inside her cunt. “You can feel it, can’t you? You can feel how much I need my daddy.” And he could. She was slick as anything, her pussy soaked with juices to the point that he was struggling to actually keep his dick inside her. That called for a change in position, in his eyes.

“Alright, kitten. Daddy’s gonna need ya to flip over and lay on your back for him real quick.” Jesse purred, struggling not to make a noise of marked disappointment as he slid his cock out of her. Angela didn’t hold back - she outright whined at the feeling of emptiness, scrambling quickly to lay on her back as instructed in the hopes that it would get a dick back inside her, stat. 

She got her wish - Jesse gripped her soft thighs, clad in stockings, as he slid back into her hole. The position enabled him to hit spots inside of her he hadn’t before, and to see her radiant little face as he fucked into her with a reckless abandon. 

“Ohoho, ain’t that a pretty sight?” He grinned down at her. “Look at my baby girl, all flushed and dirty and desperate to have daddy’s cock slam into her. You like that?” Jesse picked up the pace, fucking into her hard and fast, obscene. “You like it when daddy breeds his naughty li’l girl?” 

“Y-Yes!” Was her verbal response, but her body said so much more. Her hips slammed down messily in an attempt to drive his cock further inside of her, her thighs trembled, breath came hard. God, she had missed this. She had missed having a beautiful man fuck her and treat her like the slut she knew she was, and he had missed making a pretty little lady lose her mind under him. It wasn’t just Angela losing her mind, though - Jesse himself was struggling to keep his composure, feeling tension mounting in the base of his abdomen, sweat bead at his brow, expletives fall from his mouth at an even worse rate than usual. He was close, and Angela could tell, so she grabbed his shirt and tugged him forward until their eyes were locked together.

“Cum in me, daddy.”

“Wh- are you… are you for real, babydoll…?”

“Of course!” Angela rolled her eyes. “I want you to fill me up… I want you to fuck your hot, sticky load into my cunt…”

 

Jesse needed no further encouragement. With a few savage growls and even more savage thrusts, he pushed his cock into her and filled her up just as she wanted, balls twitching with the effort of his climax. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an orgasm like that, that had totally drained him, but Angela wasn’t done, so he wasn’t either. He kept bucking into her, pushing his cum further inside her, which coaxed an absolutely delighted mewl out of her rosy lips. 

Not even thirty seconds later, Angela’s breath hitched, and she looked up at Jesse with wide eyes. 

“C-Clit- rub my clit, daddy, I’m-” She whispered, and he obeyed, brushing his fingertips over her sensitive clit in circular motions, keeping up his thrusts impeccably. She didn’t last long. With a groan that verged on a sob, Angela arched her back and absolutely drenched Jesse’s hand and cock with a gushing squirt, and another, and another, yelping each time, until she eventually slumped down, eyes rolling back. 

The pair caught their breath for a few moments before promptly tangling themselves in each other’s arms, pressing tired and messy kisses to each other’s lips, giggles escaping in between. When Jesse pulled back to wipe some sweat from his brow, he caught a glimpse of the state of Angela’s desk underneath her blushing thighs, and he let out a low whistle. Not only was the paperwork soaked with her juices, but it was also partially covered in the cum that had dripped out of her.

“Well, doc. I don’t think that paperwork’s gettin’ done tonight.”

“Perhaps not, but that doesn’t mean you get away with making this mess. You have some cleaning up to do.”

“Yes ma’am.” He winked, saluting her mockingly. Angela rolled her eyes.

“I think I preferred ‘baby girl’.”

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in literal Years so i hope this was decent! if you enjoyed it, please let me know, itll encourage me to write more stuff like this! you can find me at stagfriend on tumblr. (:


End file.
